tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Anna Federov
Anna Federov (born 1979) is a supporting character in The IT Files. A linguistics expert, Anna is a member of Team Zeta with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and has been nicknamed 'Scrappy-Doo' due to her lack of skill outside of linguistics. Biography Anna was born in New York City in the United States but was raised both in the US and Moscow, Russia. Her father was a Russian diplomat, her birth in the US making her a dual-citizen. Anna mother's died of cancer when she was thirteen, causing her to become closer to her father and develop a desire to work with him. By the time she'd completed high school Anna had already mastered English and Russian, even able to adopt the proper accent as needed, plus she'd picked up quite a bit of French. Hoping to stay in New York, Anna enrolled at Columbia University and studied both politics and language, earning a Bachelor's degree in political science while picking up Spanish and Arabic as well as formally being recognized as a master of French. With her education complete Anna began working with her father at the embassy, primarily as a translator but also a political advisor. After three years with the embassy as an aide and translator an assassination attempt was made on one of her father's colleges, inspiring Anna to take bodyguard training. While she technically passed the training Anna was considered an average student in her class, not really excelling in any area. In spite of her average rating Anna impressed the embassy and she began escorting diplomats besides her father across the globe. In 2006 Anna's father retired, his heart no longer able to handle the constant travel he needed to do, but he encouraged his daughter to continue her career while not being afraid to branch out. Taking her father's advice, Anna applied to join Interpol and was recruited, though officially as a translator rather than an agent. During her time with Interpol Anna met and befriended Malai Kasem, the Thai woman understanding what it was like to be under-appreciated. The International Temporal Enforcement Agency recruited Anna and Malai in later 2008, Anna finally becoming a proper field agent. By this time Anna had also mastered Mandarin Chinese, making her a highly-valued translator, but she'd also proven to be decent in negociations and was a better shot than before. After her training Anna was placed with Team Zeta but had problems establishing herself as anything more than a situationally useful agent, her language skills being highly praised but that was all. Nessa Kelly nicknamed Anna 'Scrappy-Doo,' drawing the comparaison that her flaws outweighed her good qualities. In spite of the oppressive social atmosphere Anna desires to stick with the ITEA, believing the job to be important and eager to separate herself from her father's career. One assignment Anna received was to work with her team to rescue Lucienne Christophe and others from a hostage situation in Poland but she was the first to be immobilized by traps put in place, reacting too late to an ambush. Relationships Teammates * Palmira Tiago * Kioni Abasi * Nessa Kelly Friends * Takahishi Nakamura, also co-worker * Juro Takashi, also co-worker * Malai Kasem, also co-worker * Marcus Corrado, also co-worker Appearances * Clockwork Revenge Part III * Barry's Vengeance Trivia * Anna is physically based on actress Sasha Alexander. * The six languages Anna knows are the six official languages of the United Nations. Category:Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA